Only You
by andrea trinita
Summary: Setiap aku melihat bola mata cokelat milikmu,aku merasakan hangat yang melekat disana.Jangan pernah mencoba meninggalkan kalipun kau menjauh,itu akan membuat hari-hari ku menjadi abu-abu.Kumohon jangan biarkan aku di hembuskan angin duka untuk jatuh ke lubang yang sama.


** Prologue**

meet him and see his face , that was the beginning of

everything

** `**o` ONLY YOU `o**`**

Matahari mulai menunjukan sinar jingganya mempertandakan hari sudah kota seoul nampak sepi,hanya beberapa kendaraan yang melintasi jalan yang ditepinya terdapat sekolah Hannyoung High lama semua penghuni sekolah ini keluar berhamburan karena jam pelajaran mereka sudah sepi itu menjadi ramai karena diisi oleh banyak mahasiswa dan suara-suara yang bersumber dari perbincangan Jiyeon,yeoja cantik berambut panjang lurus berwarna hitam ini baru keluar dari kelasnya karena ada kelas tambahan yang ia dapatkan,hanya beberapa mahasiswa yang masih ada dilingkungan sekolahnya.

Sahabatnya—Yoora hari ini tidak masuk karena sedang sakit yang ia tak ketahui namanya—karena Yoora tak memandang langit yang kini sudah diselimuti awan abu abu— lagi akan turun ,ia hanya memakai seragam dan blazer hitam ber'rok pasti akan kedinginan dengan baju yang seperti ia tidak menghiraukannya,ia tetap ingin pulang tak mau membuat sahabatnya khawatir.

Saat ditengah perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen,suara petir sudah menyambutnya,buliran-buliran air hujan mulai hanya turun gerimis,tapi tak lama volume air hujan makin bertambah dan bertambah hujan ini membasahi baju seragam yeoja bertubuh mungil sudah terlanjur basah kuyup,Jiyeon memilih melanjutkan perjalannya menutupi kepalanya dengan tas ransel yang tak ada kendaraan umum yang berlalulalang ditempat ini,terpaksa ia harus terus berlari sampai keapartemennyaa yang ia dan sahabatnya Jiyeon berlari,tiba-tiba beberapa buku yang ia pegang jatuh yang terselip kertas catatan pelajaran yang harus ia saja jalanan ditempat ini fikir membereskan buku yang sudah terlanjur basah bisa mengeringkannya sampai besok karena besok hari saat tengah membereskan buku,Jiyeon merasakan cahaya menerpa bagian sebelah ia mengarahkan pandangan matanya kearah sumber melihat mobil sedan yang sedang bertepi ditepi zebra Jiyeon tidak menghiraukannya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya lama ia tak merasakan air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya dan merasa seseorang yang berdiri disebelah mengamati orang itu dari bawah sampai atas dan mendapati seseorang yang sedang mempayungi dirinya.

"_pabo_.Bukannya berteduh dulu."ucapnya dingin.

Setelah selesai membereskan semuanya,Jin ri berdiri tepat dihadapan namja basa-basi,namja itu menarik pergelangan tangan Jin ri dan membawanya ketempat yang pas untuk berteduh.

Jin ri mengamati namja itu dengan mata yang merasa ada yang mengganjal,namja itu menoleh dan mendapati yeoja yang berada disebelahnya sedang mengamati dirinya.

"kau kenapa melihatiku terus?Apakah ada yang aneh?"

Jiyeon hanya diam,sepatah kata apapun tidak terucap dari bibir itu mengamati keadaan yeoja yang belum dikenalnya ,mempertandakan ia lelah,menggigil dan wajahnya pucat pasi.

"kau pucat sekali,ayo kuantar kau pulang."tawarnya lalu memakaikan jaket tebal yang sedang ia kenakan.

Jiyeon menggelengkan kepalanya singkat sebagai tak mau merepotkan orang,apalagi orang yang baru ia -tiba penglihatannya bayangan wajah pria itu menjadi detik kemudian,ia bahunya tidak ditahan oleh namja itu,mungkin sekarang ia sudah jatuh itu terkejut,ia berusaha merebahkan tubuh Jiyeon dilantai dengan kepala yang ia letakan itu berusaha membangunkan Jin ri yang sudah menutup rapat kelopak matanya dengan sempurna itu,tetapi tak kunjung sadar.

'mana mungkin kubangunkan dia dikeadaan seperti saja dia pulang.' Batinnya.

Saat hendak mengangkat tubuh Jiyeon,dengan tidak sengaja pandangan matanya menangkap kearah wajah memperhatikan setiap lekukan wajah yeoja wajahnya yang damai berwarna putih susu yang terdapat samar-samar warna merah dikedua pipinya,hidungnya yang sedikit mancung dan bibirnya yang berbentuk ,ia melepaskan pandangannya dan mengangkat tubuh yeoja itu menuju mobilnya gaya ala bridal style untuk membawa yeoja itu kerumahnya.

TBC

**anyeooongggg...Andrea Trinita pendatang baru dari dunia baru prolognya aja,kalau mau tau chapter selanjutnya,kalian harus komen yang banyak baru aku post lagi chap enggak,aku bakalan biarin ff ini terbengkalai begitu cerita ini,konfliknya banyak terus kalau mau baca,kalian harus siapin kesabaran tingkat dewa (maaf terlalu lebay).Yaudah segini aja,sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya,(kalau komen banyak) ^^**


End file.
